


Please be cautious while using an Unknown Dojustu

by KarmaAladdin



Series: Time Travel Ruins Me [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaAladdin/pseuds/KarmaAladdin
Summary: It





	Please be cautious while using an Unknown Dojustu

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto and this was a an interesting Idea born from just reading Obito and Sasuke Time Travel Fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Kaguya happens with a few new additions.

The Rinnegan is a mysterious Dojustu.

Yes it is indeed famous but no one really knows how to use it, even it's few wielder's (_though they hate to admit it_).

But that is probably the start of the problem, a minor problem that arguably wouldn't have happened without it own specific circumstances.

Which is why as the portal was closing, Sasuke shouldn't have thought it wise to use his Rinnegan at the same time Obito did, but it was a battle against _the mother of fucking chakra_ so they might have been allowed those liberties. 

Either way I'm sure no-one expected anything too disastrous to happen, so when the white-silver-hair appeared there was nothing but panic, shock, and a little bit of fear because_ fuck Kaguya was here_. The portal had already closed by now but in place of it was a Kaguya look-a-like with an Overwhelmingly large chakra signature, and androgynous form.

Everyone paid attention to it of course, the battle pausing momentarily as all eyes stared at the unconscious new arrival, but no one was more shocked than Kaguya apparently as she stared at the body with wide eyes "_Momoshiki" _she breaths her voice soft but echoing. 

The Silence continued till-

'Well' Obito thinks sardonically 'the body has a name now' 


End file.
